


Amalgam

by Hydrotrail



Series: Amalgam [2]
Category: Amalgam Comics, Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrotrail/pseuds/Hydrotrail
Summary: The Worlds have merged and now the Greatest and Mightiest must assemble the champions to save everything.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Clark Kent
Series: Amalgam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942999





	1. Strange New World

Carol Danvers opened her eyes to see an off brown roof above her,  
“What happened,” she and another voice said  
“Clark?” she asked after the initial shock wore off  
“Carol why are we in the same body?” he asked as their left arm moved  
“I think this is what the big guy meant when he said he had to make the enemy think he won,” Carol said as they began to change into an ill fitting suit,  
“That’s weird we don’t have a costume,” Clark observed as they saw a picture of their superhero for, in a fusion of their costumes standing with the mayor accepting a key to the city,  
“Well we can always do this,” Carol said before using her molecule manipulation to change the outfit into the costume.  
“What the heck?” Clark asked  
“You don’t have Minor Molecular Manipulation?” Carol asked  
“No I speed change,” Clark said before they heard something  
“What was that?” Carol asked before turning to see a city block burning  
“Let’s go,” Clark said.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Carol and Clark blasted through the sky in their outfit as they talked about power’s,  
“So we both have flight, super strength, enhanced durability, super speed, and a form of energy projection?” Carol recapped  
“Yeah but every else is questionable, also we don’t have an exact idea of how our energy projection has manifested,” Clark continued,  
“Alright guess we’re gonna have to do this up close and personal,” Carol said slamming their fists together before landing on a destroyed street where a classic mad scien built sci-fi robot with green accents on its neck face lower arms and lower legs and a see through chest with a green rock in it,  
“Superwoman long time no see,” the machine said with a robotic voice  
“Same to you Metallo,” Clark said taking over their body, the robot then charged them, Clark lifted off retreated and breathed in before sending out a powerful gust of wind sending Metallo back a bit before Carol took over the body and began focusing on blasting energy from her hands it worked and a beam of heat came from their hands and began colliding with the bot,  
“Well I guess we have super breath and energy projection,” Carol commented  
“Yeah now try blasting it with cold,” Clark said, Carol tried and the energy changed to blue and white and began freezing the robot before they let up and blasted forward punching the robot in the face sending it skidding as they fell to the ground.  
“What the heck?” Carol asked  
“Kryptonite, my weakness but that wasn’t so bad,” Clark said then a boy in a black and blue outfit with an s looking lighting bolt and a domino mask, and gold bands on either wrist landed on the ground in front of Metallo smashing him with a big fist as the cops arrived,  
“Hey Superwoman,” he said running up  
“Uh…. hey, let’s meet up there,” Carol said before flying up being followed by the boy.  
“So what’s up  
“Nothing… Connor,” Clark said taking over  
“Ok well good job against Metallo Man I got to get to school so see yea,” Connor said before running off and jumping.  
“Good guess,” Carol said  
“Yeah my little brother looks like that,” Clark explained  
“Come to think of it he also looks like my Apprentice,” Carol said before they lifted off,  
“Alright so where do we work?” Carol asked  
“My guess is the Daily something,” Clark said, both then noticed a building with a trumpet atop called the Daily Bugle.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
They landed changing into the ill fitting suit and running up and into the building and going to the desk labeled Carol Kent,  
“So we’re combined along with seemingly everything else here,” Clark said  
“Yeah hey take over and begin making a list of who the guy told you to remember, then I’ll do the same,” Carol planned, Clark then took over and began thinking, first was of course Batman, then Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Shazam, Zatanna, Firestorm, Adam Strange, Deathstroke, Blue Beetle, and Powergirl.  
“Alright your turn,” Clark said, giving the reins to Carol, Carol then picked up the pencil, first was Black Panther, next was Hawkeye, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Dr. Strange, Human Torch, Star-Lord, Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Spider-Woman/Gwen.  
“So we have our group now what?” Clark asked  
“Well I say we speed through writing this article so we’re not fired then try and find them,” Carol suggested,  
“Right,” Clark said taking over and finishing up the article about some new clean energy from a place called Wakanda, after finishing up Clark checked the time 4:55, getting up to leave they stopped when they saw their reflection it was surprising but this was the first time they had got a good look at what the fused them was, they were 6’0, with long black hair and blue eyes, along with being pretty built,  
“Hey Clark wanna stop checking us out and get home,” Carol yelled from inside their head.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
The first thing Clark and Carol did when they go home was change back to into their superhero form, and pull out their list of heroes  
“Alright so you got any leads?” Clark asked  
“Yeah Wak-” Carol began but was interrupted by a device pining, thanks to their ridiculously enhanced senses they found the device which was an earpiece very fast, putting it on a voice came through,  
“Hey Carol you coming up cause your late,” a somewhat nervous voice said  
“Yeah I’ll be up in a sec,” Carol said before they dashed to the roof and flew into the sky looking around,  
“There it is,” Clark said, drawing their attention to a space station with the words “The Alpha Flight”.


	2. Justice Avengers

Carol and Clark landed on the space station being meet there by a man in a green button up and jeans holding a pair of glasses and looking nervous,  
“Hey Carol,” the man said walking up and kissing her  
“Hey,” Carol responded pushing him off a bit  
“Oh sorry I thought we were going strong,” the man said looking down  
“Sorry, I’ve just been out of it today,” Carol said, immediately feeling worse than she thought she should have been,  
“So was that dad?” the man asked  
“No it was my fault, let’s just get to the meeting,” Carol said.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
“Does he look like one of the ones from your world?” Carol asked as she and Clark walked with the nervous man who they were apparently dating,  
“I mean he could be Alan, but that’s the only one I can think of, you got anyone?” Clark answered  
“I mean he’s acting like Bruce but he doesn't really look like him,” Carol responded, they then walked into a room to see a round table to see a man in black and silver armour that had a helmet looking a bit like the face of a panther with a great cape, and three blades on the back of each forearm, a woman in a black sleeveless jumpsuit with a purple W, long black hair and a quiver full of arrows, a man in a red jumpsuit with armoured forearms, chest, head, and lower legs, and lighting bolts streaking in patterns from a center lighting bolt within a circle, a blonde bearded man in gold and red scaled armour with a strange weapon that seemed to be a mix between a Trident and a Hammer, and a man in an all white jumpsuit with a giant golden star on his chest.  
“Hello Ms. Kent,” the panther armoured man said  
“Hello king T’Challa,” Carol said, as the man in green moved to his seat,  
“So back to the check up,” Clark guessed  
“Yes of course, Wakanda has been fine, but the Slashers still a problem,” T’challa explained  
“Same uneventful,” the woman with the quiver explained, and all agreed with the sentiment.

They went around the circle and no one had anything out of the ordinary to report, some villains attacking but nothing else, but both Carol realized as they went around the circle that like them these were combine versions of their teammates, the man to their right in black armour looking like a Panther was of course Black Panther, and Clark guessed someone called Batman, the woman to the left was Hawkeye, and Wonder Woman, the next man was Iron Man and Flash, the man they were dating was a combination of the Green Lantern Alan Scott, and Bruce Banner, the last two were Aquaman and Thor, and last was Captain America and Shazam, while they were focusing on this something erupted from the middle of the table as the combination of Captain America and Shazam named American Legend collapsed, from the eruption appearing a man in a classic Magician outfit with a red cape, a gold necklace with an eye in the center,  
“Justice Avengers your aid is required at the Rock of Infinity,” he said,  
“Of course,” Clark responded before they were all teleported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t ship either of the couples needed to make the relationship Superwoman is in I just thought it would be fun.


	3. Rock of Infinity

Carol and Clark caught themselves with flight as the others landed,  
“Let’s move,” Carol said as they began flying through the halls till they saw an old man in front of a throne who was making a magic wall, since being attacked by a woman clad in a black suit that reminded Carol of Venom, a behind was a man dressed in black with a strange helmet surrounded by robots,  
“Everyone deal with the robots, T’Challa go for the helmeted freak, I’ll deal with this freak,” Carol ordered before blasting into the woman covered in the gue. The “two” of them landed a little bit away, they tried rolling off, but they were stopped by the woman grabbing their cape and throwing their them into the wall,  
“This is why I hate caped,” Carol said unmaking their cape and speeding forward delivering a handful of punches to the woman, before she picked grabbed them by their throat before throwing them away,  
“Can I try?” Clark asked before taking over their body remaking the cape and blasting toward the enemy sending a massive punch only for the woman to meet it their fists colliding sending them back, Clark then began blasting of heat toward the enemy causing to shriek,  
“Of course, keep that up!” Carol ordered which Clark obeyed until the enemy was pushed to in front of one of the many portals in the area, Clark then ended it with a thunder clap sending the woman through the portal.  
“How’d you know she wouldn’t power through the heat ray?” Clark asked  
“Her suit was just a Symbiote,” Carol explained  
“A what?” Clark asked  
“A living gu that amplifies the abilities of whoever its on,” Carol explained   
“Ok,” Clark said, before a voice came from behind  
“Excellent job,” it said, the two turned to see the Wizard   
“Hello sir,” Clark said  
“Your team has dealt with the rest so you’re free to leave,” the Wizard explained,  
“Ok, but can w… I ask a favor?” Clark asked  
“Of course,” the Wizard responded,  
The one who got us here they’re Doctor?” Carol began  
“Zatara, the Sorcerer Supreme,” the Wizard explained  
“Ok thanks,” Carol said before they dashed away.


	4. Immortal Assassin

Clark, Carol and their team reappeared in the Alpha Flight and as they walked they stopped Alan,  
“Hey Alan, can you help me? Is there like an old guy with claws?” she asked  
“Uh you mean Slade?” Alan asked  
“Sorry I’m out of it, where can I find Slade?” Carol responded,  
“Uh I think he’s on a mission in Siberia last I heard,” Alan mused  
“Thanks,” Carol said, giving Alan a kiss on the check before blasting off.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
“You shouldn’t have done that,” Clark said as they flew  
“Look, we have to blend in, and part of that is being close to Alan,” Carol responded,  
“We’re doing this my way next time,” Clark said. Carol and Clark arrived in Siberia seeing a massive pile of dead men landing. They began to look around, when they heard something from behind and turned to see a small man with white hair, in black and orange armour with claws on his hands jumping at them. They managed to dodge but not before the man managed to get a cut on their arm making them bleed, but it healed almost immediately and they froze his feet  
“What the hell Slade!” they yelled  
“Sorry didn’t realize it was you Carol,” Slade said as he began hacking away at the ice, only for Carol and Clark to blast the ice melting it,  
“Thanks, so why are you here?” Slade asked  
“I need your help,” they answered  
“With what?” Slade asked  
“Meet me at the Daily Bugle in Metropolis tomorrow,” they said before they saw a vision of Slade being blasted by something. Pushing him down they tanked the laser,  
“Thanks,” Slade said  
“Why are you here?” they asked  
“Someone captured Rose,” Slade explained  
“Alright where are we going?” they asked.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—-  
Carol and Clark followed Slade as he ran through the jungle, before stopping and they stopped to see an old door which Carol and Clark punched open allowing the two to walk in,  
“She’s this way,” Slade said before bursting into a sprint followed by Carol and Clark, until the found a door, which Slade cut through, they then walked in to see two men one a tall man covered in fur with metal gauntlets on his hands, and a normal sized man in a dark version of Slade’s suit,  
“Dravanger and Bronze Tooth,” Slade said spitting and charging at the large man, before Carol and Clark froze the other man, Slade then head butted knocking down the larger man, before cutting the chains holding the girl who looked a lot like him named Rose,  
“Thanks, and see you tomorrow,” Slade said, before Clark and Carol left.


	5. Young Hero

Clark and Carol stopped flying to see the world before closing their eyes, and they began hearing countless voices, until singling out the voice of a young, cocky, yet responsible man,  
“Hey wanna settle this over chess?” it said, they then blasted down.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Carol and Clark then landed through the roof of the warehouse, seeing a young man in a black and blue jumpsuit with a big spider on the front and something on his back jumping around,  
“You recognize the kid?” Carol asked  
“The thing on his back might be a Scarab but that’s all I got, you?” Clark responded  
“He looks like Spider-Man, a younger hero on my world,” Carol explained,  
“Hey, Ms. Superwoman, want to help!?” the boy asked dodging a massive thug trying to grab him,  
“You got it kid,” they said before freezing several of the thugs, and flicking the last knocking her out.  
“Thanks, what brings you to New York?” the kid asked landing next to them,  
“I need your help,” they answered  
“With what?” the kid asked  
“Meet me at the Daily Bugle in Metropolis tomorrow,” they said before a noise came from outside, both heroes evacuated to see a man on a glider in a green jumpsuit that showed his mouth with a weird gun in his hand,  
“Green been a while,” the kid said  
“I hate to see you too Blue,” the man said before trying to shoot him, but Clark and Carol jumped in the way tanking the hit allowing the kid to shoot a web and soar towards the man allowing them to engage in combat flying through the city, Carol and Clark then flew after them, the two were equally matched until the kid activated a web bomb trapping him on a wall.  
“So you coming?” they asked  
“Yeah I’ll be there,” the kid said before they left.


	6. Two Minds One Body

Carol and Clark flew threw a city looking for any heroes, when they were hit out of the air by a massive mecha that was glowing with flame,

"Fear Brimlous fallen angel of the Negative Zone," it declared before swimming down only for him to get blasted by a man in a blue jumpsuit with a head sock, and fire for hair, with a strange atom like symbol of his chest,

"Hey Carol, need a hand?" he asked before making a massive metal fist then launching a punch. Carol and Clark then launched themselves into the monster before blasting ice at their head causing him to lose balance the other man then made himself into metal and began flying toward a foot, Carol and Clark realized what they were doing and joined in both smashing into his feet causing him to fall but before it hit the ground Carol and Clark caught it and flew up,

"Good job but what brings you to the west coast?" the man asked

"I was looking for you, Ronnie," Clark said

"For what?" Ronnie asked,

"Meet us at the Daily Bugle in Metropolis Tomorrow, and can you deal with this?" Carol continued, before flying off.


	7. From Space Of Earth

"Alright so we just have Star-Lord, Adam Strange, Power Girl, Spider-Woman, Doctor Strange and Zatanna," Carol said looking at their list

"Yeah but we already know where the magic users are," Clark pointed out

"And if Power Girl is anything like Gwen she could be anywhere in the Multiverse," Carol explained,

"Yeah so that leaves Adam and Peter," Clark said,

"So that means space," Carol said chuckling before they flew off.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol and Clark landed on the planet of Randar, they didn't have long to look around before a giant white being, an Orange Woman in a white battle suit with fire hair, a large green pig like man, a small furry creature, and a man in a red jacket, and white jumpsuit who said,

"You might wanna run," as he passed only for them to get blasted by a laser sent by a woman in a red jumpsuit with similar red skin and fire hair, she was also surrounded by enemies in black versions off Kree armour,

"So the Marvellous Superwoman has graced us with her presence how amazing," the woman said before directing one of the black armoured kree to charge her it did so and both went flying before classing in the sky, they then dodged his punch grabbed his arm threw him into the ground them smashed his face into the ground 10 times leaving him unconscious and bloody. They looked up to see this group trying to fight the superpowered Kree, as the woman in white fought the one in red, they then joined in taking down the enemies. It didn't take them long to dispatch the enemies,

"So Carol, what brings you out to our neck of the woods?" the man in the white jumpsuit asked,

"I need your help," they said

"I am Mars," the massive white thing said

"Uh translate?" they asked

"What do you need?" the furry thing asked,

"Actually we just need his help," they said pointing at the man in white,

"Why?" he asked

"Just meet me at the Daily Bugle in Metropolis tomorrow," they said before flying off only to get caught in a strange trap and made unconscious by a kryptonite gas.


	8. Lost Daughter of the Multiverse

Carol and Clark awoke in a see through box with cuffs that held a kryptonite spike,

"Hello Ms. Danvers, what do you think of your accommodations?" a voice asked as The One Who Makes walks into their view,

"Oh it's you," they said

"Yes it is I, and my assistant of course," he said before allowing the woman in a black Symbiote like suit walked into the room

"So what, you wanna go another round?" they asked

"No a friend of mine thinks that you might be a problem, so good-" The One Who Makes began before a woman in a white bodysuit, with a mask, Hood, and cape, along with big white eyes, pink accented her eyes and with a "P" like shape on her chest,

"Need a hand?" she asked as both villains went flying before the woman broke the glass allowing them out and breaking the cuffs,

"You good?" the woman asked

"Yeah thanks, how'd you find me?" Carol asked

"I was already looking for these guys and then found you," the woman explained, before both The One Who Makes and the woman in black came back charging at them,

"Ready for some fun?" the woman asked

"You bet," they said charging back. The woman and Carol, and Clark chuckled as both villains fell unconscious allowing them to capture them,

"Are you coming back with me?" the woman asked pressing some buttons on her wrist opening a portal

"Um, can I ask a favor?" they asked

"Sure what's up?" she asked

"Meet me at the Daily Planet tomorrow and I'll explain," Carol said before walking through the portal.


	9. Master of Magic

Carol and Clark were in their civilian clothes walking up to a giant building in New York City, it held a massive symbol on the top,

"So this is where you think they are?" Clark asked

"I'd bet my super powers on it," Carol responded, they then walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, upon finishing the knock they appeared in a room where a man in a black cape, white shirt, jeans, and a hat sat meditating and floating,

"Dr. Zatara?" they asked walking forward,

"I take you need me at the Daily Bugle tomorrow," he said

"Yeah see you then," they said before dashing off.


	10. Truth Revealed

Carol and Clark landed on to of the Daily Bugle in Metropolis to see the heroes they had asked waiting there as well as the Justice Avengers,  
“Nice to see you all here no-” they began before the combination of Batman and Black Panther named Panther Man began,  
“Hold it Carol if that even is your name,” he said  
“What do you mean?” the combination of Spider-Man and Blue Beetle asked named Blue Spider   
“She doesn’t seem to remember anything and we need an explanation,” the combination of Wonder Woman and Hawkeye named Wonder Eye explained,  
“This is great,” the combination of Slade and Logan named Slade said sighing  
“Ok, we aren’t your Carol Kent,” they said  
“What do you mean?” the combination of Green Lantern and Hulk named Alan Banner or Will Power,  
“Zatara get into our head,” they said, so he did so making two astral forms come out and allowing the heroes to see them,  
“I’m Carol Danvers,” Carol said  
“And I’m Clark Kent,” Clark said.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
“So this world is made up of two worlds,” Blue Spider broke down  
“Yes,” Clark said  
“And you need our help to stop whoever’s responsible,” Iron Flash continued  
“Yes,” Carol explained, before they were forced back into their body, the heroes then began talking until America Legend, the combination of Sam Wilson and Shazam, walked up  
“We’ll help you,” he said.  
“Thank yo-“ they began before they were sent flying by an attack.


	11. Reflection

Carol and Clark got up to see a version of them in a similar suit but she had a U on the chest blasting forward, they dodged her before kicking her away and blasting cold, which she countered with hot,  
“Ultra woman I presume,” Clark said  
“Indeed I am Car Jor-il,” the woman said before blasting forward to swing which they blocked head butting the woman and imbedding their fist into her chest then throwing her, Ultra woman then charged into her sending them flying into space, this was stopped when they needed Ultra Woman in the chest and blasting her down stopping before the ground, looking up to see everyone but Powerwoman, the combination of Power Girl and Spider-Woman aka Gwen Stacy, clashing with a strange version of themselves   
“Hey Gwen catch,” they yelled before throwing Ultrawoman to her, Powerwoman grabbing Ultrawoman and throwing her into the evil version of Will Power, allowing Will Power, the combination of Green Lantern Alan Scott and Hulk, to blast the evil version of Dr. Zatara into the atmosphere with a powerful green beam of energy, allowing Dr. Zatara to make chains contacting the rest.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
All the heroes stood in front of the captured Revengers Syndicate as they were called,  
“So what happens now?” Ultrawoman asked   
“Who sent you?” they asked kneeling down to look into her eyes  
“Santa Claus” Ultra Woman mocked spitting at them, they stood up and walked away leaving Slade to watch them, they ordered the rest to follow where they formed a circle  
“Ok anyone got any ideas?” they asked  
“The only one I could think of is the Necrotic One but I don’t know if he has this kind of power,” Alan explained  
“Then I have a suggestion,” Dr. Zatara chimed in  
“Who?” they asked  
“My enemy Mephisto Morningstar may have played a part in this,” Dr.Zatara explained  
“Ok but how would we find them?” they asked  
“The Rock of Infinity can send us there,” Dr. Zatara explains, as Power Woman began talking into an earpiece,  
“My guys will come to deal with our friends,” she said,  
“Then let’s go,” Carol and Clark said before the heroes vanished.


	12. The Greatest Battle

The heroes appeared in a strange destroyed and charred field,  
“Oh your here,” a voice said, all the heroes turned to see a demon man in a black formal suit  
“Mephesto?” Carol asked  
“Yes Ms.Danver, Mr.Kent it is I Mephesto Morningstar,” he said getting up and bowing,  
“And this is my companion,” he said gesturing to to a portal behind them which a horrific zombie walked out of,  
“Meet the Necrotic One,” he said, Carol and Clark they blasted into flight toward Mepheto who stopped them in a second then snapped his figures sending them away.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Carol and Clark came back in an empty city, looking around they saw that it was Metropolis, and that they weren’t alone as a monster landed, revealing it had bones that went into whip like hair, it then stood revealing a X that seemed to be made of bone,  
“Oh no,” they both thought, the monster then roared confirming their fears  
“Rogue,” Carol said  
“Doomsday,” Clark said.  
“Who’s Doomsday?” Carol asked  
“A monster who killed me, what about Rogue?” Clark responded  
“A mutant who put me in a coma and stole my power,” Carol answered,  
“Let’s do this,” they said as Carol made them a helmet and gloves before they blasted forward, to meet the monster sending a clasped hand attack across the face before lasting with heat which it over powered kicking them, before picking up a chunk of earth and throwing it before charging forward kneeing him through the wall, Carol and Clark then got up sending two massive punches, only for the monster to head but them breaking open the helmet, their nose and absorbing some of their power, before throwing them across the city, causing them to roll as they landed.  
“They just got stronger,” Carol said forcing their healing factor to super heal them,  
“And we just go weaker,” Clark said, they then got up and charged back in. The battle was ruthless every time they hit the monster with any thing it hit back twice as hard, again and again, till they lay on the ground with a bleeding gut, broken helmet, tattered costume and cape,  
“You think we got another round in us?” Clark asked as they began healing and repairing the costume,  
“Yeah let’s,” Carol said as their fists began glowing with power, as the monster ran before a portal opened and a bunch of other heroes, each a combination of one form each of their worlds, came through,  
“Go we’ll deal with this thing,” a woman in a purple cloak said before opening a portal, they flew through the portal seeing Dr. Zatara desperately holding up a shield against both monsters they then dashed knocking them both back,  
“So the aware ones return,” Mephesto said, as he and the Necrotic one got up  
“Let’s do this,” they said before something happened their body began overflowing with power,  
“What is this?” Clark asked  
“I’ll show you,” Carol said before they erupted with power becoming gold with burning hair and hands before blasting forward.


	13. Saving Everything

Carol and Clark smashed Mephisto Morningstar into the ground before another one of them appeared beating into the Necrotic One, they then smashed Mephisto’s face in twice before he back handed them off trying to blast with energy only for them to blast him with cold immediately freezing his arm before kicking him away, they then dashed toward the Necrotic One absorbing their other version before blasting him with heat and thunder clapping him, they then landed kicking the Necrotic One in the knee, then punching him twice and throwing him into Mephisto then blasting cold at them both, before speeding forward and beating into both, with punches kicks, and energy, the two then got blasting at Carol and Clark with lasers before the green form of Will Power jumped in front of her, as the other heroes came,  
“Alright everyone split up half on Mephisto and half on Necrotic,” Carol and Clark said before making a second and dashing to each.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
The second Superwoman, Dr. Zatara, The Human Fire, Peter Strange, Slade, Blue Spider, and Power Woman dashed to Mephisto Morningstar who began to launch a laser before his staff got webbed by Blue Spider which destructed him long enough for the second Superwoman and Power Woman uppercutted him, Human Fire and Dr. Zatara blasted him into the ground before Peter Strange threw an ice grenade onto him, Blue Spider the hit him with a web hammer, followed by Superwoman and Power Woman landing on him, before Dr. Zatara and Human Fire blast him again, Power Woman then lifted him up and smashed his spine on her knee before throwing him to the side, Superwoman then began freezing him, before Peter Strange sent a gust of wind, this all ended with Dr. Zatara wrapped him in chains.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
The first Superwoman, Panther Man, Wondereye, Will-Power, Iron Flash, Sea God, and America Legend blast forward all beating on the Necrotic One, Iron Flash darting in and out, well Wondereye kept shooting special arrows, Sea God the summoned lightning blast from the clouds to him, American Legend blasting with the power of creation, Panther Man throwing Vibranium Boomerangs at him, and Superwoman blasting him with fire and ice, Will-Power then jumped onto him smashing him multiple times ending him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Carol and Clark looked at their hands as the power faded, the world then began to fall without the two holding it,  
“So our worlds will unmerge,” Power Woman said  
“Yes, Sorry,” Carol and Clark said  
“Don’t be we knew the risk,” Panther Man said  
“Hey I don’t know if they’ll stay but how about a picture for us all,” Blue Spider suggested, having his suit make an old camera, they then all posed for the picture, his suit the printed two for each as everything went white.


	14. Epilogue

Clark woke up in his bed and his body he then looked over to see his Metropolis, and next to him was Lois, smiling he kissed her before looking over to see a picture of strange heroes on his bedside table, smiling he picked it up, before making a quick trip to the fortress putting in his room of memories, before flying back to see Lois in the living room  
“Isn’t it a little early for a run to the fortress?” she asked  
“Was just putting away a new memory,” Clark said smiling.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Carol woke up in her mess of a bed smiling she got up stretching, before noticing the picture on her bedside table, taking it she smiled before walking over to her fridge hanging it, a knock then came to the door,  
“Come in,” she said, James Rhodes then walked in,  
“Hey Carol, you ready?” he asked  
“Give me a sec,” she said before walking away,  
“What’s that?” he asked gesturing to the picture,  
“A new memory,” Carol said smiling.


End file.
